


I think I'm in love with you

by carter_joe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carter_joe/pseuds/carter_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practice confessions aren't so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm in love with you

Kageyama walked quickly to the bike racks after practice in hope that Hinata had not left on his long journey home yet. His mind had been coming back to that one thought all week, his heart pounding in a way he’d never felt before. It was a feeling that he’d read about in boring stories he had to read in class but it was an emotion that did not seem to have a place in his life. 

To Kageyama’s joy and horror, Hinata was still here, unlocking his bike. He was humming a song to himself with his headphones on. It sounded happy and upbeat. Of course he would listen to something so cheerful; everything about him was cheerful and warm. 

Standing a few meters away, Kageyama’s feet would not move and his mind went blank. He was never good at expressing himself with things he understood let alone trying to explain something he was not sure of. 

“Oh, Kageyama,” Hinata took his headphones off when he saw Kageyama watching him. “Do you need something? I know I was a little off in our quicks today but I promise i’ll try harder tomorrow.” 

Kageyama did not know what to say. Hinata was passionate about everything he put his heart into. He was so caring, so loving. All of that was foreign to Kageyama. He had grown up virtually friendless, and the ones he thought he had were not true. But what Kageyama felt for Hinata was more than how he felt when they called each other “friends.” It was so much more. Hinata’s smile made his heart skip a beat, a loss of breath following. In the short amount of time Kageyama and Hinata have been friends, Kageyama had never felt happier. 

“Hello?” Hinata walked up to Kageyama, a confused look on his face. “Earth to Kageyama. What do you need? I really need to get home as soon as I can, my mom will start worrying.” 

“I…” Kageyama’s sentence fell short. 

Hinata was patient, making no motion to pressure Kageyama to hurry. 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Kageyama closed his eyes, heart pounding of his chest. He said it. If Hinata were any closer, Kageyama would be worried that he could hear his heart. He wanted to turn and run in fear of Hinata’s answer but his feet could not move. 

It felt like hours before Hinata answered.

“Oh, well,” Hinata blushed, adjusting his backpack. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that. I thought you were going to be angry with me on how crappy I did today but this was much better.” 

Kageyama opened his eyes to the feeling of Hinata hugging him. Unsure of what to do, Kageyama awkwardly put his arms around Hinata. Hinata laughed softly into his chest then pulled away to look up at his shocked face. 

“You can breathe, you know.” Hinata laughed again. “There’s no need to be terrified, that’s so lame of you. I love you too. Partner, friend, or more, I care a lot about you Kageyama. I look forward to spending more time with you.”

Hinata hugged Kageyama tighter this time then pulled away to grab his bike. 

“I’ll walk you home, if you’d like.” Hinata’s smile still shining. “I’ll call my mom in a bit and tell her i’m going to be late home. What do you say, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama was brought back at being called Tobio-chan. 

“Don’t you ever call me that again.” Kageyama said in a threatening tone.

“Sure, sure.” Hinata was clearly not taking Kageyama seriously and starting walking ahead of him.

The two did not say much on their walk to Kageyama’s house. Hinata occasionally would go on about what he can do to improve his volleyball skill, inviting Kageyama to have some after practice practices to make their freak quick flawless. Kageyama could only nod to what Hinata was saying. He was too overwhelmed with how well his confession went that any sentences he ended up trying to make came out not making any sense. Hinata did not mind. He simply hummed happily to himself while walking close to Kageyama. A small smile spread on Kageyamas lips. He could get used to this happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an ask meme one shot on tumblr that i wrote ages ago but now ive decided to put it on here. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
